A Promised Heart
by Kakashi Kat
Summary: Naruto askes Kakashi about a special feeling... a feeling that brings back one painful memory.Oneshot


****

A Promised Heart

Marlo Hayes

XxX

"Kakashi-sensei?" the once light blue sky was quickly turning a fevering orange. Streaks of gold and splashes of pink, stained the underbellies of the clouds as the sun went behind the horizon. Birds had stopped singing and a slight breeze picked up, carrying the fragrance of a damp summer's night with it.

The blonde haired boy stood next to a tall man with silver hair. They stood there, side by side, in silence, watching the sun set. Another mission had been completed, and the day was finally drawing to an end. The other two members of their team had retired to their homes, thus leaving the two in thought.

As the young teen watched his sensei stand there on the balcony, he could not help but think about him and his past. The old genin did not know much about his teacher, whom was determined to keep it that way. However, Naruto hoped that maybe his sensei could answer at least one question about his past. So, he tried.

However, Hatake Kakashi was not one to pay attention right away, especially to a the voice of a youth. When the silver haired man did not answer him right away, Naruto tried again. "Kakashi-sensei…?" This time, the man looked away from the sunset and down at the young one next to him. Both were leaning against the railing, the golden light reflecting off their skin.

"Yes, Naruto?" the sensei answered with a question of his own. The teen's blue eyes peered into his teacher, and friend's grey eyes. They seemed painful to him somehow. As if the man had been reminiscing on old, heartfelt memories. Not being able to stand the sorrow any longer, Naruto looked back out at the sunset before asking his question.

In a shy manner, which was unusual for the child, he asked, "Kakashi-sensei, have you ever been in love? Not the teacher-student love we all share, but… love." What was he saying? It was probably making no sense to his teacher, who was quiet. In fact, he did not say anything, or make one noise. Not even a usual 'Hmm…' Looking back up at his sensei, Naruto say the sorrow in the man's eyes grow. They also held a far off look, as if seeing into the past.

He never cried before, not even now would a tear come to his eyes. Not even as the memories, all of them, came flooding back. From when they met in the academy, to when they entered the chuunin exams together. Then, then that one final moment when he was finally given his gift for becoming a jonin.

"That's right…" two slender fingers reached up and touched the bandage that covered his right eye. Well, it really wasn't his eye, now was it. It once belonged to HIM. No, not even now. He wouldn't cry.

Even the rain would not make the sorrow come to him. Instead, it just fell from the sky, drop by drop. Splattering against the black stone before him and running down his silver hair. Then into his hard face. At least, nature provided him with tears…

Kakashi looked up into the clouded sky, his mind just as clouded. "Why him?" he asked him self. It was a question he could not get rid of. For the past three days, he had whispered it to him self. The answer never came to Kakashi. "Why not me?" would always follow the former. There were so many reasons why it should of have been him instead of Obito.

Obito had family, ones who loved him. Obito was still able to smile and show his true side to people. He didn't need to hid behind a mask. A smirked found its way onto Kakashi's face as a shaky hand gently touched the soaked black cloth over his face. "Just when I was starting to like you… idiot."

"Do you think you two would have been good friends?" the voice was so soft and sweet, yet it still surprised Kakashi. Slowly turning back to face the person whom had sneaked up on him, Kakashi quickly erased the surprise in his face.

One grey eye met with two beautiful brown ones. A sad smile was mirrored in them. Wet cheeks managed an even softer smile than what was shown in her eyes. However, the girl had a small black umbrella. "Rin…What are you doing out in the rain?" Kakashi kept his voice cold and unconcerned.

Keeping her head down, the brunnete slowly made her way over to the taller boy. With each step, the umbrella rose higher until it reached the height of the boy's weighted hair. "My parents and I were on our way home when I saw you just standing here. I grew worried, since you have been quieter than usual. Are you okay?"

Rin rose her head and looked into Kakashi's eye. She seemed on the brink of tears. 'Such sorrow, such grief…' Kakashi had seen those eyes before. They mirrored his own, several years back. When his father… He understood how it felt to loose someone you cared about. Especially if that someone was as close to your heart as Obito was to Rin.

"I'm fine." Kakashi pulled his gaze away from the girl, looking off into the trees. Rin simply nodded and stared at the black memorial stone. It was strange to see Obito's name carved in there. "To think, we'll never see him smile again," Rin spoke a bit louder than before. Her uncomfortable feeling, slowly fading away. "All he is now are memories and pictures."

"Are you okay, Rin-chan?" Kakashi looked at the girl. She wasn't that much shorter than him, now that he looked at her. The girl glanced quickly up at the boy, then just as quickly turned away from him. Her shoulders shook slightly and soft whimpers entered into Kakashi's ears. Kakashi only stared at the crying girl. He didn't know what to do. The only person he ever tried to comfort was his grieving mother, but even she pushed him away. Not sure if Rin would push him away as well, and almost hoping she would, Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder.

The shuddering continued, but lessened a bit. "Hey, it's going to be okay. Obito may be gone, but we still have sensei. We'll be alright." Suddenly, Rin turned towards Kakashi, dropping the umbrella in the proccess. She was close enough that the boy did not have time to react.

A bit stunned, Kakashi could only stand there, his arms lifted a bit out of surprise. The one grey eye widened and slowly looked down as the young girl wrapped her arms around the boy. With her head buried in his shoulder, Rin began to cry, louder than she had at the funeral. "But what if I loose you too!?"

Realizing what had enduced the action, Kakashi calmed down a bit. His arms came down and his eye went back to the relaxed look it often had. His next movements were surprise to both of them. His arms wrapped around the shaking girl as his head came down and rested against her shoulder.

Just wanting to comfort his friend, Kakashi made a promise he knew would be impossible to keep. But, it was what he wanted to do, to help Rin. He didn't know why he felt so compelled to help the brown eyed girl… he just had to.

The clouds slowly parted as the rain began to stop. A single ray of sunlight made it through the dark rain clouds, birds began to sing. With the sun warming them, Rin smiled just a bit, as Kakashi spoke his words. "I promise you, Rin, I won't die. Not as long as you need me. I promise…" a single tear fell from the closed eyes.

"Yes Naruto, I have…" a breeze blew over the land, bringing the fragrance of the damp summer's night. Stars were beginning to show in the deep blue night sky. Light popped on here and there throughout the village, the sun not yet gone yet. Two figures stood on the balcony, one lost in old memories, one pondering over memories he hoped to come.

**XxX**

**The End**


End file.
